


Smeared

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: The first thing he noticed was that Magnus' lipstick was smeared.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Magnus / Alec, I just want fic in which Alec loves seeing Magnus' make-up all smeared up and ruined from the sex. Any kind of sex. Take your pick. I just want Magnus' make up smudged and messed up from their exertions.

Alec groaned and opened his eyes, breathing heavily as he came down from his orgasm. He looked down to see Magnus was still kneeling between his legs, peppering small kisses to his thigh. He smiled and ran his fingers through the Warlock's already messed up hair making Magnus look up at him.

The first thing he noticed was that Magnus' lipstick was smeared, most of it all over his softening dick. He smirked and wiped a bit of it away from Magnus' chin with his thumb. "I probably should have wiped this off before we did this," Magnus laughed, magicking up a tissue to wipe the rest of his lipstick off. "I got it all over you."

"It's okay," Alec said, pulling Magnus up for a kiss, moaning softly and licking at Magnus' lips. Their kiss deepened for a few seconds before he pulled back again, helping Magnus up and into his lap. "It's kinda hot."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Alec nodded. "Yeah, it's kinda like you're marking me," he replied, finger tracing one of the hickeys he had left on Magnus' neck. The warlock closed his eyes and moaned softly at the touch. "Should we move to this to the bedroom? I can activate my stamina rune and be ready in no time."

Magnus smiled and leaned in for another kiss. "I would love that."


End file.
